Książka pamiątek/11
Kategoria:Książka pamiątek XI Kazimierz lepiej ode mnie przyrzeczenie swoje pamiętał; wieczorem przyszedł mię odwiedzić; nie dziwił się wcale, że ja w ciągu dnia równie słowny nie byłem, gdyż mnie tak zmienionym znalazł, że mi sam podobieństwo jakiejś gorączkowej choroby na wymówką podsunął. Zaczęliśmy jednak rozmawiać i pod wpływem słów tego człowieka cichła zwolna egoistyczna gwałtowność mego uczucia, łagodniała krwawa rana mej piersi. Pokazało się, że mu już od dawna obcy nie byłem, że znał dokładnie wszystkie szczegóły mego położenia i wszystkie skłonności charakteru. Wiedział o mnie wszystko, co by mógł wiedzieć najbliższy towarzysz, może się domyślał tego, czego przyjaciel najbliższy domyśleć mógł tylko, ale mi żadnym wyrazem swoim przykrości nie wyrządził, żadnym omówieniem w serce nie uraził. A tak łatwo było wtedy... Spostrzegłem wprawdzie kilka razy, że Kazimierz chciał niby na jaw wszystkie strony mego ducha wydostać, że mię badał i sądził, ale odpłacał mi to zaraz taką szczerością i takim poczciwym własnych myśli wylaniem, że mi z każdą chwilą szacunku dla niego i mogę śmiało powiedzieć, przyjaźni przybywało. — Wczoraj — mówił on w dalszym ciągu poprzednio zamienionych zdań i uwag różnych — wczoraj musiałem ci się bardzo wymagającym zdawać, kiedym o Marii Reginie wspominając powiedział, że tak wielkie moralne i umysłowe skarby ciekawość tylko budzą we mnie względem zastosowania swojego. Odrzekłeś mi wtenczas, że Maria Regina jest bogatą nimi, i to mi niby miało wystarczyć logicznie, a ja dziś powtarzam jeszcze, Ludwiku, to nie dosyć! Usuwam spod tego wzgląd na wszelką osobistość panny Marii Reginy; zbyt mało znam ją, a nawet, jako sam widzisz, nie sądzę, tylko słów kilka o ciekawości mojej nadmieniłem, lecz przenieś te słowa w ogólniejsze znaczenie. Istotnie, gdy słyszę o człowieku rozumnym, pięknym, dobrym, zaraz się pytam, w co on też rozum, piękność i dobroć swoją obraca. Na polu filozoficznych dowodzeń to wiem, żebym przepadł z kretesem, jako mówili starzy, bo tam wszystko ścisłą wynikłością zakreśla się w kółka, za które przestąpić i których rozerwać nie można. Tam rozum jako abstrakcja jest rozumnym, a więc prawdziwym a więc twórczym, a więc doskonałym itd., a piękność jest piękną w warunkach rozumu tylko, a dobroć dobrą w warunkach piękności: i tak jedno za drugim, i tak jedno z drugiego. Ale przypuść, Ludwiku, żeśmy wypowiedzieli sobie te wszystkie kategorie, żeśmy się na każdą z nich zgodzili i że teraz idziemy w świat przystosowań, świat historii... jeśli chcesz, spostrzeżeń tylko. W tym świecie rozum, piękność i dobroć przestają być abstrakcją, ukazują nam się w ludziach pojedynczych jako zdolności lub przymioty. Zdolność można w sobie do wysokiego stopnia rozwinąć, lecz rozwinięcie nic o skierowaniu nie stanowi; przymiot można posiadać, lecz posiadanie sposobu użycia nie wskazuje jeszcze. Wierz mi, Ludwiku, bardzo często rozum, piękność i dobroć ze stopnia zdolności i przymiotu nie podnoszą nigdy przez całe życie obdarzonego nimi człowieka. W umysłowym i moralnym kształceniu samego siebie wiele nieraz jeszcze samolubstwa bywa. Znałem takich samolubów, ludzi, co się w uprawie własnej duszy zamknęli jak pustelnicy Tebaidy w osiąganiu własnego tylko zbawienia. Gorzko mi było, gdy patrzyłem na nich, bo oni dla młodszej braci mojej poświęconymi zdawali się relikwiami, a ja wiedziałem, że w nich faryzejska cnota, nie przez obłudę faryzejską, ale przez nadużycie gimnastycznych z własną myślą ćwiczeń. Chrystus wyrzuca faryzeuszom, że kiedy jałmużnicze składają ofiary, to powiadają ojcu swemu albo matce swojej: „Wszystko co damy Bogu z mienia naszego, wam się w pożytek obróci”, i nie wspierają ojca w potrzebie, i suchym okiem patrzą na nędzę rodzonej matki swojej. Czyż inaczej mówią ci ludzie? „Wszystko, co zbierzemy bogactwem w duszę naszą, to już przez to samo dla świata zbogaceniem będzie.” I zbierają myśli najwznioślejsze, uczucia najwyższe, rozwijają w jakąś dziwną potęgę wszystkie władze swoje, a kiedy mózg im się rozjaśni, pierś ciepłem rozgrzeje, kiedy mogą użyć wszystkiego, co jest tylko w objawach mądrości bożej i piękności bożej, kiedy się poczują bystrymi w grze pojęć człowieczych, silnymi w przyjmowaniu artystycznych wrażeń, roztkliwionymi idealnym jakimś ukochaniem, to światu w najwspanialszym darze stawiają jednostkę swoją i pytają: „Czyż to nie dosyć? Ja wiem już tak wiele, umiem cenić tak wysoko, umiem wielbić tak szczerze. Nienawistnym poruszeniom, brudnym namiętnościom zamknięte serce moje. Wszelkiej nędzy przystępne moje współczucie, wszelkiej cnocie dusza otwarta. Czyż to nie dosyć?...” O całą połowę nie dosyć jeszcze! Moralność i doskonałość taka była średnich wieków ideałem, a ponieważ o duchowych bogaczach mówimy, więc ci powiem, Ludwiku, że zagospodarowanie takie było starej szkoły ekonomistów politycznych zasadą. Dzisiaj ludzie przyszli do uznania, że zbawianiem innych własną duszę zbawić dopiero można. Ekonomiści przyszli do uznania, że gromadzenie kapitału nie jest głównym celem ich nauki; złoto bowiem nie stanowi bogactwa, lecz tylko jest narzędziem, za pomocą którego działalność ludzka, ożywiając siły, otwierając źródła produkcyjne, dobry byt i bogactwo na kraj wylewa. Może się nie dość jasno i nie dość zręcznie tłumaczę, ale przecież nieudolność moją powinieneś sobie własnym sercem dopełnić i zrozumieć mię aż do dna myśli mojej. — Zdaje mi się, że zrozumiałem, Kazimierzu, i w zupełności zdanie twoje podzielam — rzekłem mu na to — ale nie dość i to jeszcze w ogólnikach się porozumieć, zestąpmy do najbliższych przystosowań, żeby już ani jednej sylaby wątpliwej do rozstrzygnięcia między nami nie zostało. Czego... — i zająknąłem się, bo mi w tym miejscu trzeba się było spytać, czego właściwie na przykład od Marii Reginy mógł żądać, ale to imię zatrzymało się lodem w ustach moich i skończyłem: — Czego pod tym względem od kobiet wymagasz? Kazimierz milczał przez chwilę, znać było po nim, ze rozmyśla i waha się nieco. — Dziwnym to będzie może — przemówił wreszcie — ale na zagadnienie twoje odpowiem jeszcze bliższym szczegółem, niż go sam oznaczyłeś w pytaniu. Wezmę żywy przykład do objaśnienia. Wczoraj spotkałem taką jak Maria Regina kobietę. Wiem o niej, że czyta wiele, maluje z talentem i rozmawia prześlicznie. — Jeszcze ci trzeba wiedzieć, że jest rodziny duszą i tchnieniem ożywczym. — Weźmy i to nawet, ale w takim znaczeniu, w jakim ją wziąć mogłem, z powierzchowności wnioskując. Otóż wnioskowania moje niech ci będą przez chwilę rzeczywistością. Widzimy przed sobą kobietę wyższego ukształcenia, piękną, uszczęśliwiającą rodzinę swoją. Zaiste, widok pożądany i godny czci wszelkiej, ale mnie on nie wystarcza jeszcze. W czytaniu i nauce rozlubować się można jak w zbytku i strojach, talentem własnym można się zabawić jak tańcem, odurzyć jak napojem. Ojca i brata kocha się takim wrodzonym serca uczuciem, że niekochanie liczy się już do błędów, występków lub nieszczęść. Gdzież tu w tym wszystkim zasługi szukać? Ach! mój Ludwiku, ja ci się przyznam, że patrząc na ludzi uczących się cierpliwie, spokojnie i bez troski, nieraz im pozazdrościłem, ale nigdy mi na myśl nie przyszło, żeby ich za to uwielbieniem otoczyć; a patrząc na ludzi, którzy się w domowym szczęściu zasklepili, tom sobie myślał, że to jest najwygodniejsze osobistości swojej zahipotekowanie. I dziękowałem Bogu, że mi się dostało także — ale poszedłem dalej; kobieta wprawdzie inną pójść ma drogą, lecz na tę samą odległość ubiec jej powinna. Jeśli Maria Regina ze zdolności swojej więcej zrobiła niż ambrozyjną dla swej indywidualnej natury kąpiel; jeśli ojca i brata ukochała, ale prawdziwie chrześcijańską miłością, w Chrystusie i dla Chrystusa, w dobrym i dla dobrego; jeśli pod pozorem wypełniania obowiązków nie marnuje się na podsycaniu swoich egoizmów tylko, które jej pracę spożyją i w sobie zakończą; jeśli widzi, że co da ojcu i bratu, to brat i ojciec ludzkości w trójnasób oddadzą; jeśli ma przed sobą obecnym w każdej chwili takie rozpromienianie się uczynku i słowa każdego, to ja przed nią chętnie czołem uderzę i powiem: to dosyć! Ale inaczej... będę zaiste podziwiał dary Opatrzności, pójdę słuchać uczącej rozmowy, jak idę czasem wody w studni naczerpnąć. Może też nawet w orzeźwieniu co dobrego zrobię kiedy, lecz dobro owo moim i ze mnie, a nie jej i z niej będzie. — Surowym jesteś — odezwałem się wtedy — surowym i bardzo wymagającym. — Prawda — odpowiedział mi głosem najpoufniejszej szczerości — jestem surowy i bardzo wymagający, ale względem bogaczów jedynie i względem wybranych Pańskich. Słuchaj, Ludwiku, sam chciałeś, żeby aż do ostatniej sylaby wszelką spomiędzy nas usunąć wątpliwość; zrobię jeden krok jeszcze ku temu, krok zadziwiającego pośpiechu, jeśli uważać będziemy na świeżą datę naszego spotkania, lecz krok stanowczy względem dalszych naszych stosunków, których przyszłość, da Bóg doczekać, w dłuższe nam przejdzie niż cała przeszłość lata. I mówiąc to podał mi rękę, a podaną wzajemnie uścisnął mocno, bratersko. — Dotknę twojej osobistości, Ludwiku — ciągnął dalej — względem niej mam sąd zupełny i ostateczny, bo na zdobyciu tego sądu wiele mi zależało. I ty żyjesz dotychczas więcej biernie niż czynnie zdolnościami swoimi. Wiem, że nie pomijasz nigdy żadnej sposobności, która ci się nastręcza, do skierowania ich ku pożytkowi twych bliźnich; więcej nawet powiem, wszystko, co robisz, jest dobrym, ale jeszcze nie robisz wszystkiego dobrego, jakie możesz i powinieneś robić. Nie ma żadnej spójni, żadnego ciągu w działaniu twoim, są tylko oderwane, choć piękne uczynki, jest, że się tak wyrażę, pewne amatorstwo, gdy być powinien najzupełniejszy artyzm w trudnej życia sztuce. Cisnąłeś przed siebie takie świetne życzenia w przyszłość, że ci, wyglądającemu za ich spełnieniem, obecne chwile, jedna po drugiej, jak perełki z rozerwanego sznurka uciekają, a ty ich nie cenisz sobie, bo chęć twojego serca ku diamentowi, który błyska na końcu, zwróciłeś. Szkoda tej straty, Ludwiku. Życzenie człowieka to uczuciowy stopień jego woli. Nie marnuj życzenia swego na ideały. Ideał niech będzie dla ciebie religijną nadzieją, ale życzenie swoje określ stałym i niezmiennym zamiarem: pragnij tego, co wykonać możesz, a niech to, co wykonasz, prowadzi cię dopiero ku ideałowi twojemu. Według mego przekonania człowiek każdy jest jako sędzia i rządca. Życzenia swoje cisnąłeś przed siebie tak daleko, że aż ogólnej doskonałości sięgnęły, tymczasem każdy twój postępek obecną ograniczyłeś chwilą; według mego przekonania inaczej wziąć się do tego trzeba. Doskonałość ogólna powinna być w sercu naszym religijną nadzieją, ideałem; spodziewam się, Ludwiku, że ty przynajmniej w urągliwym znaczeniu słów tych nie weźmiesz z mej strony ani też posądzisz nawet, bym w nie grzecznym sposobem wyraz utopii obwijał. Nie, bo przecież dodaję zaraz: religijną nadzieją, religijnym ideałem, a przez religijność rozumiem to, czego się w katechizmie uczyłem: połączenie najpierwszej przyczyny z najdalszym skutkiem, najpodrzędniejszego środka z najwyższym celem, połączenie ziemi z niebem i człowieka z Bogiem, słowem, świętość, nieomylność ostateczną. W takim znaczeniu religijny ideał i religijna nadzieja zachowują prawdę swoją, są nam podnietą, zachętą, wytrwaniem, są górą, z której umierający nawet w swej pustyni Mojżesz krainę Chanaanu ogląda. Lecz taka nadzieja, taki ideał nie mogą być wprost ujętnymi dla życzenia naszego. Życzenie człowieka to uczuciowy stopień jego woli, kolebka jego zamiarów; życzenia w ideały ciskać nie powinien, jak tej kropli wody, którą chce w otchłań bezmierną wsączyć, znad brzegów rzeki do oceanu nieść nie potrzebuje: dość mu ją będzie w płynące u stóp jego nurty wmięszać, aby z nimi już niewątpliwie do bezdennego morza zapłynęła. Dla życzeń więc twoich ma być kresem granicznym powzięcie zamiaru, pragnij tego tylko, co wykonać możesz, ale nawzajem, Ludwiku, niech to, co wykonasz, wprost cię ku ideałowi twojemu prowadzi. Dla życzeń i zamiarów w każdej chwili musisz mieć punkt pewny i niby z rysunkową dokładnością wykreślony. Dla czynów twoich musisz mieć najdalszych następstw rozwiniętą nieskończoność, musisz widzieć na własne oczy i czuć na własne sumienie, że kropla życia twego prądem rzeki płynie i że jej aż do zmiłowania bożego lub do spełnienia fizycznych przerobów bezświadomej natury w kielichach kwiatów nadbrzeżnych w stojącej wodzie jeziora lub w połyskliwej od słońca kałuży nie tracisz. Moim zdaniem, człowiek każdy, jako sędzia i rządca, przed okolicznościami własnego położenia na świecie stanąć, a rozpatrzywszy się w nich dobrze, odpowiednią i możliwą robotę wyznaczyć sobie powinien. Kiedy się mówi o zyskach materialnych, to wyznaczenie sobie takiej roboty nazywa się obraniem zawodu, czyli kariery. Otóż ja chcę, Ludwiku, żebyś ty w świętszej, w duchowej pracy obrał sobie także zawód i karierę, żebyś wiedział z pewnością, co w stosunku do swej zdolności uczynić możesz, żebyś miał i czuł co chwila łączność swego działania z obrotem wszystkich kółek tego wielkiego warsztatu, na którym się pierwotne prawa Pana Boga w doskonałość wzorują; żebyś się zgodził, jednym słowem, jako sumienny wyrobnik, a nie poprzestał na tym, iż ci się zdarzy kiedy być przypadkowym pomocnikiem. No, i cóż mówisz na to? Czyż do zgłoskowania ostatniej wątpliwej sylaby nie przystąpiłem z prawdziwie cywilną odwagą i przeszło- czy tam przyszłowieczną szczerością? Parę tylko nie doczytanych liter zostało się jeszcze, ale te zostaną do jutra, do pojutrza, do nie wiem kiedy, póki ty sam w ich składaniu mi nie dopomożesz. Czy tylko będziesz mógł przyjść do mnie jutro? — Och! przyjdę — zawołałem — przyjdę niezawodnie i będę ci mógł lepiej niż dziś odpowiadać. — Kiedyś już taki poczciwy, to się wybierz z rana, choćby przed ósmą, gdyż później koło dwunastej czekają mię różne hipoteczne sprawy i widzielibyśmy się zbyt krótko lub nie widzieli wcale, a mnie — dodał z uśmiechem — kobiety wychowywały, umiem tęschnić, oczekiwać, wyglądać, niecierpliwić się nawet. Do ósmej czekam cię ze spokojnością stoicką, po ósmej z niespokojnością rozpieszczonego dziecka. Pamiętaj, Ludwiku... Słowa Kazimierza dziwne zrobiły na mnie wrażenie, kiedy zostałem sam z nimi w rozmysłach. Zdawało mi się, jak gdyby otwarto przede mną niepostrzegane pierwej wrota i archanioł jakiś, piękny jak szczęście, a surowy jak wyrok sprawiedliwości, ujął dłoń moją i prowadził mię szlakami nowej zupełnie drogi. Od czasu do czasu miałem poczucie silnego pchnięcia w nieznane przeznaczenie i wyobrażałem sobie, że tak zapewne ziemia w konieczność swego biegu pchniętą być musiała. To, co po ów dzień było mi treścią życia, zmieniło się w przypadłość jego. Najważniejsze zdarzenia, przedmioty, uczucia własne rozstępowały się na obie strony mej drogi, a ja szedłem, szedłem bez wypoczynku, bez zboczenia, prosto przed siebie - daleko — aż gdzie sobie cisnąłem to jedno słowo: „tam”. Ranniejsza boleść nie ustąpiła z duszy, i owszem, z całą siłą odezwała się właśnie, bo jednym rzutem myśli przemierzyłem, ile mi to pomocy i szczęścia ubyło, a jaki ciężar wlec będzie trzeba za sobą, niby ołowianą kulę do nogi więźnia łańcuchem przykutą, jaki ciężar! — nie dopowiedziane nigdy miłości wzajemnej słowo! Lecz wzgląd ów nawet przyjąłem za rzecz dokonaną, za nieodtrąconą z położenia mego okoliczność — podług rady Kazimierza więc stanąłem naprzeciw niego jako sędzia i rządca wszechwładzy. Nazajutrz Kazimierz jeszcze sfery stoicyzmu nie przestąpił zapewne, kiedy już do drzwi jego pomieszkania stukałem. Rozmówiliśmy się tak dobrze, przeczytali sobie tak wyraźnie i te ostatnie w zawieszeniu pozostawione litery, że między nami wszelki rozdział zniknął; ujrzeliśmy się tuż obok siebie, z tym samym słowem na ustach i z tąż samą myślą w sercu, krótko mówiąc: obraliśmy sobie tęż samą karierę. Według zamiarów naszych czekało nas uporządkowanie sąsiednich sobie gospodarstw Bystrowoli i Krzywca, czekały coraz dalej rozpromieniające się przedsiębiorstwa, a we wszystkich dobry byt i wsparcie drugich były ogólną sumą jedynie upragnionych korzyści. Nie zdziwił się też Kazimierz, gdy mu o przyśpieszonym wyjeździe z Warszawy wspomniałem, ale zapytał mnie, czy wieczorem do Marii Reginy przyjdę. — Mimowolnie zmięszałem się tak prostymi wyrazami i coś bez związku nadmieniłem o braku czasu, o wykończeniu sprawy mojej, o aktach mecenasa. Kazimierz z uwagą popatrzył na mnie i przyjął n a pozór wymówkę, ale dlatego jedynie, że jak widać było, nie chciał badaniem zdobywać ufności mojej; w głębi zaś duszy, mówił mi nieraz potem, zakłopotanie się moje wytłumaczył sobie na pewien rodzaj przesadzonego ascetyzmu i niewczesnej dumy; zdawało mu się, że po rozmowie naszej lękam się z pełności męskich uniesień w jednostkowe kochanie przerzucić, a może też wstydzę nawet tego objawu jako słabości nieodpowiedniej rozmiarom planów naszych. „Oho! jeszcze jedna litera” — pomyślał sobie i miał słuszność; była to jedna litera jeszcze, tylko się trochę w jej czytaniu omylił. Za powrotem do domu chciałem dać zwykłą lekcję Helusi, pomówić z nią o dalszym nauk rozkładzie, wskazać dzieła, z których by mogła sama następnie zbierać wiadomości; chciałem ją w rady i objaśnienia na czas długi zaopatrzyć, ale mi powiedziano, że Maria Regina wstąpiła po nią z Romualdem i wywiozła na jakąś za miasto przejażdżkę. — Ja tam z nimi jechać nie mogłam — zakończyła pani Agnieszka — ale też mam nadzieję, że niedługo wrócą, bo się przed dziesiątą wybrali. Maria Regina prosiła, aby Helusi białą włożyć sukienkę. Bodaj czy mi jej tylko na Bielany nie zawieźli; coś tak się domyślam, niechże ich pan tutaj zaczeka. Zaczekać?... aż się sam siebie przeląkłem, jak mi to słowo gwałtowną chęcią w serce uderzyło; była to i ciekawość rozdrażniona do najwyższego stopnia, i potrzeba spotkania się oko w oko z tą kobietą teraz, gdy wzmocniony nowym nadpływem moralnego życia, tak silny przeciw niej się czułem; była to i duma, i pragnienie odwetu, i tęschnota — bo jej dawno już nie widziałem — ach! dawno, całą dobę, w czasie której postanowiłem sobie, że jej więcej widzieć nie będę; było to... ja sam nie wiem co, lecz najpewniej okropne głupstwo moje. Juścić Maria Regina kochać mię nie mogła, sam to dzisiaj rozumiem. Któż by kochał człowieka, co kochać aż do głupstwa może? fe! śmieszność i niedołęstwo — absolvo te , Maria Regina! Otóż jednak w tamtej chwili nie zgłupiałem zupełnie... tylko uciekłem z domu. Na ulicy obejrzałem się wkoło i myśleć zacząłem dopiero, gdzie pójdę i co zrobię z sobą. Pierwszy raz wtedy spostrzegłem, jak mi dotychczasowe życie wsiąkało mimo wiedzy w te dwa magnesowe bieguny swoje — pałac Załuskich i dworek ślusarza. Poza nimi czczość mię ogarnia zupełna; im dłużej nad tym się zastanawiałem, tym zrozumialszymi i świętszymi stawały się dla mnie Kazimierzowe słowa. Gdyby nie on, kto wie, czy marząc ciągle najwznioślejsze marzenia, przy bogatszym własnego szczęścia zasobie, nie byłbym kariery swojej ograniczył tym kółkiem czarownym; w każdej chwili miałbym piękne i dobre wokoło, skądżeby mi się wzięło niedostatku dobra i piękności gwałtowniejsze uczucie? A gdyby też znowu i kółko owo zamknęło się przede mną, to poza nim tyle nudów, takie wyparcie z właściwej kolei, takie odurzenie wśród nieznanych przedmiotów, że aż serce schnie! Najlepiej sobie ów stan wyobrażałem przez tę dnia jednego połowę, której nie mogłem ani do przyszłości obranej wcielić, ani Marii Reginie lub Helusi oddać. Wyobraźcie sobie pudełko, gdzie były klejnoty, a które dla przewiezienia kilku szpilek albo tym podobnych gracików trzeba sieczką lub otrębami dosypać; sypałem otręby i sieczkę, narady z mecenasem, wizyty u ludzi, którzy mię nic a nic nie obchodzili, gazety w kawiarni, krótką przechadzkę po niesmacznym obiedzie — na koniec dosypałem aż do ciemnego wieczora. O tej porze, według wniosków moich, Helusia już od dawna do domu wrócić musiała, a jeśli Maria Regina zabawiła u niej trochę dłużej na pogadance, to zapewne teraz koniecznie odjechać jej wypadło, gdyż jak słyszałem z rana, pani pułkownikowa z panną Ireną w gości jej się obiecały. Kiedy przyszedłem do domu, z wielkim podziwieniem moim zastałem samego ślusarza tylko; powiedział mi, że Helusi nie odwieziono wcale i że przed wieczorem Romuald przyszedł prosić, aby matka jej także na wieczór do Marii Reginy poszła. Smutno mi się zrobiło. Oni tam wszyscy zgromadzili się razem — czas im biegł prędko, swobodnie, na muzyce, śpiewie, rozmowie — i nikt zapewne nie wspomniał o mnie, za mną nikomu tęschno nie było! Dziwne wrażenie osamotnienia padło mi na duszę, a padło tym boleśniej, że sobie powiedzieć musiałem: tak będzie teraz na całe życie twoje. Och! gdyby to już można było wziąć się do krwawej, najtrudniejszej pracy! W podobnych myślach zatopiony, siedziałem u siebie przed stolikiem, na którym świeca zapalona stała i nowe jakieś dziełko nie czytane, lecz roztworzone leżało. — Panie Ludwiku! — zawołał niespodzianie czysty głos Helusi z ogródka. Pobiegłem na balkon i ujrzałem ją, opodal nieco, wraz z matką w cieniu stojące. — Jak też to panie późno dzisiaj wracają! — rzekłem z lekką wymówką, bom ja mimo wiedzy powrotu ich niecierpliwie wyglądał. — Prawda, że późno, ale nam trudno było się rozejść — odpowiedziała pani Agnieszka. — I czemuż to pan nie przyszedłeś, kiedy jak Małgosia powiada, tak wcześnie do domu wróciłeś? — odezwała się znowu Helusia — brak nam było pana bardzo; ja ciągle myślałam o tym, czy pan nie chory tylko; szczęściem, że światło w okienku spostrzegłam, bo z niespokojną myślą aż do jutra byłabym czekać musiała. Lecz pan nie chory przecie? — Nie, zdrów i wdzięczny za poczciwych serc troskliwość. — No to dobranoc już! Wymówki do dnia jutrzejszego zostaną. — Wdzięcznym będę i za wymówki. — Wszyscy się na nie złożymy. Maria Regina kazała powiedzieć panu... — Maria Regina? — drżącym powtórzyłem głosem i przydałem: — cóż Maria Regina powiedzieć mi kazała? — Gdyż Helusia nie kończyła zaczętych wyrazów i w największej zawiesiła mię niespokojności. Odgadując niecierpliwość moją klasnęła w ręce tylko i zawołała: — Ach! jaki pan ciekawy! Mogę pana ukarać za to, że do nas w wieczór nie przyszedłeś. — Proszę pani Agnieszki, niech mię Helusia nie karze, doprawdy jam nic nie winien — modliłem się do ślusarzowej. — A więc — rzekła znowu na jej wstawienie się córka — Maria Regina kazała panu powiedzieć... — lecz znów urwała swą mowę. Już się też i gniewać trochę zaczynałem. — Cóż kazała, no, dalej? — rzekłem z naleganiem. — To, co pan słyszy, dosłownie powtarzam: na pożegnanie wzięła mię za rękę i rzekła: „Powiedz panu Ludwikowi...”, ale potem umilkła i nic więcej nie przydała. Czekałam przez chwilę, na koniec przyrzekłam jej, że powtórzę milczenie. Maria Regina się uśmiechnęła, pocałowała w czoło i nazwała, ale to wyraźnie nazwała swoim aniołem. Anioł znaczy wiernego posłannika; jestem nim, wypełniłam zlecenie, żegnam więc pana, dobranoc! — Dobranoc aniołowi — powtórzyłem za odchodzącą i błogosławieństwo żywym uczuciem z piersi mi się wydobyło: bodajbyś nigdy długo nie cierpiała, ty mój prawdziwy dobrych słów aniele! Istotnie, w owej chwili najlepszym słowem dla mnie było owo nie dokończone Marii Reginy polecenie. Czy w nim błyskała nadzieja czy obietnica? nie wiedziałem — czy nawet wrócę do niej, czy się z nią widzieć jeszcze będę? sam sobie nie stawiłem ostatecznego zapytania. Ale pewny byłem, że w niedomówionym ciągu jej myśli jakieś wynadgrodzenie okrutnego żartu leżało, pewny byłem zresztą, że wspomniała o mnie... jak? co? dlaczego? nie przyszły mi do głowy te rozwagi. Pierś wolniej odetchnęła, zasnąłem pod wpływem nieokreślonych, lecz prawie pocieszających wrażeń. Niech mi też kto tłumaczy to wszystko!